This interview survey of a large representative sample of Chinese American adults, residing in Chinatown, San Francisco has many objectives. These include: 1) a determination of the status of well-being with regard to housing, neighborhood, community, mental health, physical health, job, stress, 2) a determination of domains of well-being for Chinese Americans and their perceptions of satisfaction with life and with major life domains, 3) a determination of perceptions of and attitudes toward crowding and perceptions of dwelling and neighborhood satisfaction; their relationship to indices of density and a study of subgroup differences on the basis of past experiences and individual differences (age, education, income, immigrant status, sex) a determination of ways of handling problems and styles of coping with negative outcomes, 5) a study of locus of control with belief in the work ethic and belief in luck, fortune, and fate measured independently, justness/unjustness of the system, personal control, individual-system blame, perceptions of anti-Chinese discrimination, the relationships among these variables and with mental/physical health, 6) a study on employment variables--a determination of the major sources of job related stress for Chinatown residents, effects of working conditions and stress on the family, importance of the job and job-related variables to self-esteem and life satisfaction, and 7) a determination of what variables best predict perceptions of crowding, environmental dissatisfaction, life satisfaction, mental and physical health, stress, and styles of coping, 8) the development of culturally appropriate measures for Chinese Americans for environmental perceptions, locus of control, styles of coping, well-being and life satisfaction, mental and physical health, stress, social support, and employment, and 9) to use a "community social service" remuneration for respondents in the form of a Resource Book, which contains information of service agencies and procedures, knowledge of which will also be assessed in the interview.